Overleg gebruiker:Echocho
Logo Ik zag dat je een erg mooi logo gemaakt hebt voor je nieuwe club FC Skeend. Als dat niet al te veel werk is, kun je dan allicht een logo ontwerpen voor mijn club FC Molenbeek? Het huidige logo is zó lelijk... om van te huilen. Alvast bedankt, Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 2, 2009 15:00 (UTC) :Ik geef je trouwens volledige artistieke vrijheid, al vind ik de kleur rood wel mooi dus zie ik die er graag in! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 2, 2009 15:01 (UTC) Logo Zou je alstublieft een nieuw logo willen ontworpen voor HG NFC? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 2, 2009 15:02 (UTC) :Jij ook al? :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 2, 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::Oké, jongens, ik zal zien wat ik kan bedenken, maar geef me aub wel wat tijd :) Echocho okt 3, 2009 07:00 (UTC) Neem alle tijd die je denkt nodig te hebben. Beide clubs hebben al een logo (wat weliswaar lelijk is, maar toch) en er is dus geen grote haast bij. HG NFC doet niet eens mee aan een toernooi op dit moment. Als je ze binnen een week af kunt hebben zou dat leuk zijn. En zou je dan die van FC Molenbeek over het oude logo heen kunnen uploaden (als "nieuwe versie") zodat ik niet alle plaatjes hoef te verwisselen? 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 07:11 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk, een week moet lukken, en Molenbeek krijgt sowieso voorrang omdat zij het eerst vroegen. Wel graag aanmelden, Dani! Echocho okt 3, 2009 07:12 (UTC) :::: 86.89.146.118 is Pierius Magnus. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 08:46 (UTC) :::::? Vreemd. Hoe is die verbonden aan Molenbeek? Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:18 (UTC) ::::::Die overloper is een supporter van Molenbeek (heeft er nl. op gewed) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 09:31 (UTC) :::::::"Overloper"?!? Hé, ik supporter momenteel ook nog een andere ploeg, hoewel ik niet veel keus heb, :P. Echocho okt 3, 2009 10:02 (UTC) Het logo van HG NFC moet er wel wikistads. modern met invloeden van Amerikaanse voetbalclubs , met meer libertaans en iets krachtigs Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:20 (UTC) :LOL, geen idee hoe dat er zou moeten uitzien. :D Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:23 (UTC) ::Dan krijg je maar artistieke vrijheid maar er moeten wel Amerikaanse invloeden in zitten Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:27 (UTC) :::Kijk, dat is tenminste doenbaar :) . Oké. Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:28 (UTC) ::::Wanneer komt het logo nou? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 11:36 (UTC) Geduld!!! Hoe langer hij erover doet, hoe mooier het wordt - en je eisen zijn best hoog! :) 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 11:39 (UTC) :::::En Pierlot, uit de tekst hierboven kan je toch afleiden dat ik de loop van de volgende week het logo van Molenbeek maak, en dan volgt dat van jouw club, dus een beetje geduld is inderdaad gepast. Momenteel gebruik ik de vrije tijd die ik heb om aan FC Skeend te werken. Echocho okt 3, 2009 11:41 (UTC) Topscorer Zou jij misschien een kopje "Topscorers" willen maken en bijhouden bij de Libertan League 2009? Kijk bij de uitslagen van de wedstrijden (in zowel de Beker van Libertas als de League) en maak een top 5 van de topscorer (of een top 10 als je wilt). Spelers als Ferdi Berghop, Joeri Capér en Ali Poelstra verwacht ik hoog te zullen eindigen. Ik denk dat je zoiets zelf ook wel leuk vind, of niet? Zo zie je ook de vooruitgang van je "eigen" spelers. 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 10:22 (UTC) :Liever niet, wil me graag op wat andere dingen concentreren. Echocho okt 3, 2009 11:41 (UTC) Lol Prachtig die referenties op je GP xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 20:11 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je? - getekend, een aardige Britse man Echocho okt 5, 2009 15:34 (UTC) ::Dat ben je niet Pierlot Adrianusz okt 5, 2009 16:04 (UTC) :::Een vrolijke Fransman dan maar? Echocho okt 5, 2009 16:17 (UTC) ::::Een jofele Duitser? Echocho okt 5, 2009 16:17 (UTC) :::::Een charmante Zweed? Echocho okt 5, 2009 16:18 (UTC) Een koppige Fries? Een gierige Ier? Een swingende Afrikaan? :) 86.89.146.118 okt 5, 2009 16:20 (UTC) :Een bekoorlijke Montenegrijn? Echocho okt 5, 2009 16:23 (UTC) Haha! Een Ruwe Rus? Een dikke Amerikaan? Een leipe Jamaicaan? 86.89.146.118 okt 5, 2009 16:25 (UTC) Sponsoring zou je de Basket League 2009 willen sponsoren? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 13:59 (UTC) :Goodwin Publishings bedoel je? Als dat niet conflicteert met het feit dat de uitgeverij eigenaar zal zijn van een van de clubs in competitie. Echocho okt 6, 2009 14:03 (UTC) ::Het conflicteerd niet hoor :) Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 14:04 (UTC) :::Graag dan. Echocho okt 6, 2009 14:05 (UTC) Interview Voetbalkrant * Beschrijf wat jij en je team voelden nadat jullie de beker ontvingen * Hoe is de sfeer in Ysselburg? * Wat verwacht je te doen in Europa? * Wat verwacht je van de jongens in de Tweede Divisie? Bij voorbaat dank ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 14:07 (UTC) right|200pxIk laat met veel plezier coach Gerry aan het woord: * "De enige woorden die ik ervoor heb, is dat ik er geen woorden voor heb. (lange pauze) Ik ben ongelofelijk blij voor de ploeg, ook voor mezelf, maar ook kwaad, kwaad dat men blijkbaar... de hoop had opgegeven in de ploeg én ook mij. Ik was een... werd als een grap beschouwd, de club ook. De Beker bewijst dat wij een tweede kans verdienden, de club, de ploeg, ikzelf. Met lachen is niks mis, integendeel, maar je moet ook serieus kunnen zijn, en dat waren we, bloedserieus. De Beker vertegenwoordigt dat, geeft ons het gevoel dat we gelijk hadden en hebben in onszelf te geloven. En meliger dan dat wil ik echt niet gaan (lacht)." * "De sfeer is... is er een van uitbundigheid. Skeend- én Contra-jongens gaan samen de straat op, of kruipen juist een kroeg in om het te vieren. Ik spreek niet als coach maar als Ysselburger wanneer ik zeg dat dit erg goed is voor onze gemeente, of voor Ysselaerden. Dat lijkt me duidelijk. (pauze) Wanneer tot voor kort Skeend in het nieuws verscheen, dan ging het bijna altijd om conflicten... Niet dat het daar bij een voetbalwedstrijd ook niet om gaat (grijns)." * "Ik en de ploeg zijn van plan te doen wat we kunnen. We blijven realistisch. Het nieuwe Skeend is het klassieke underdog-verhaal, we zijn bijna uit het niets gekomen, en dat is geen rol waar je je aan vast mag of kunt klemmen, vind ik. Nu moeten we bewijzen dat we ook consistent kunnen zijn, rechtlijnig. Ik ben realistisch wanneer ik zeg dat ik geen stijgende lijn verwacht, maar wel dat de ploeg op hetzelfde niveau blijft spelen én probeert een tandje bij te steken. Maar wie weten horen we nu eenmaal niet thuis in Europa, eerlijk genomen, weet ik ook niet of we daar eigenlijk wel iets te zoeken hebben, tussen al die grote stedenclubs, miljoenencontracten en dito stadions, niet dat we dat hier in Libertas niet hebben, maar er is een beter evenwicht. Natuurlijk zien de fans ons maar al te graag vertrekken naar Europa, en moet het geweldig zijn om ons te zien opboksen tegen de echte grote, als ik dat zo mag zeggen. (pauze) We blijven wel het onderdeurtje die het geïntimideer van de reuzen niet langer neemt." * "Ik denk dat iedereen het er mee eens is dat de Tweede ons momenteel meer interesseert dan Europa. En denk ook dat de Tweede de echte kans is om ons te bewijzen. Nu kunnen we ons niet langer verstoppen tussen de eersteklassers en die verrassingsklap toedienen, snap je? Nu komt het erop aan voor eens en altijd duidelijk te maken dat dit FC Skeend niet thuishoort in de Tweede, al is de kans er natuurlijk dat nu een andere underdog ten tonele verschijnt, dat is ook het mooie aan voetbal, sport, eender welke vorm van competitie eigenlijk. De Vikingen hebben alvast zin in een flink potje vechten. (bulderlach)" Daar moet het wel mee lukken, denk ik :) Echocho okt 6, 2009 17:51 (UTC) :Prachtige interview xP Als een echte voetbalcoach gepraat hahaha. Een trucje nog (als tip): als je niet direct weet wat je moet antwoorden vraag je of de journalist de vraag kan herhalen :)) Doen ze allemaal. Merci beaucoup! Je hebt op een prachtige manier een nieuw personage gecreëerd. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 19:24 (UTC) ::Ja, ik ging volledig op in mijn rol :D. Echocho okt 6, 2009 19:28 (UTC) Mooi Mooi dat je een basketbalclub wilt gaan starten! Igor Peltuna okt 6, 2009 18:20 (UTC) :Haha, dank je, Igor, mijn condoleances voor je oom, trouwens. Echocho okt 6, 2009 18:29 (UTC) ::Ja. Overigen waren er al basketbalclubs voordat de competitie begon. CBC Strand is daar een voorbeeld van Igor Peltuna okt 6, 2009 18:32 (UTC) :::Hé, kijk dat wist ik niet, is één ervan toevallig in Ysselburg? Of misschien moet ik een van die drie gewoon weer tot leven brengen, al is wel al bekend gemaakt dat Goodwin opnieuw zou samenwerken met de gemeente Ysselburg, maar ja, plannen kunnen steeds veranderen... Echocho okt 6, 2009 18:39 (UTC) Voetbalkrant * Skeend weet pas na een moeilijke wedstrijd, net als vorig jaar, te winnen. Wat vond uzelf van de wedstrijd? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 10:25 (UTC) Henk Tummers Heb even snel een artikeltje aangemaakt voor je topscorer Henk Tummers. Je kunt het zelf vast opleuken met een box, plaatjes en je "gouden touch" (á la Gerard Dekhuis) :D Dr. Magnus okt 8, 2009 15:57 (UTC) Dank! Mijn dank is groot! Het logo voor FC Molenbeek is schitterend. Al heeft het de club niet veel geholpen en hebben ze het in League erg slecht gedaan, jammer genoeg. Ach ja, het oog wil ook wat! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:12 (UTC) Boek opdracht Pierlot Adrianusz en Igor Peltuna zijn beiden overleden. Gebruiker:Pierlot is voor eeuwig van de site geschopt. Allemaal goed en wel, en Pierlot heeft genoeg misdaan, maar die jongen heeft wel heel wat avonturen beleefd hier. Zou je een boek willen schrijven over Pierlot's bewogen leven in Libertas (van personage Pierlot Adrianusz). Dat gebruikn ik samen met nog wat andere gebruikers dan als de basis voor een film over hun leven. Als je interesse hebt, laat het me dan weten (je bent ook al lang niet online, hoe zit dat?) :) Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 10:34 (UTC) Blokkade Beste . Zoals je waarschijnlijk merkt ben je geblokkeerd, dit komt door een nieuw hervormingsplan om Wikistad definitief te verbeteren. Aangezien we iedereen met bureaucraatrechten hebben geblokkeerd zal ik morgen research doen om te kijken of jij wel of niet een probleemgeval bent dat ook geblokkeerd moet worden. Mocht je vrijkomen, dan wens ik je een zonnige toekomst verder op Wikistad ;) Groeten, okt 22, 2009 21:30 (UTC) Stem mee! Hi! LlamadaWiki! Llamada is een wiki over een fictieve, niet bestaande groep eilandstaten in de Atlantische Oceaan, genaamd Llamada (maar dat had je kunnen raden). Iedereen kan pagina's bewerken en samenwerken aan deze website en meedoen met onze gemeenschap van enthousiaste gebruikers. Iedere gebruiker kan behalve dat ook zijn eigen artikelen over Llamada schrijven. Denk aan de biografieën van mensen, artikelen over bedrijven, producten, boeken, sportevenementen, natuur, plaatsen, radiostations, films, etcetera. De gemeenschap waardeert goede nieuwe initatieven, of medewerking aan al bestaande projecten. Wat bieden wij? * Een actieve werkomgeving * Een veilige (= gemodereerde) omgeving * Een fijne community waar je meteen tot wordt toegelaten * Een goede host wat betekend: Geen reclame of invloeden van bedrijven/diensten./list Ik hoop je snel daar te zien! Apoo, Llamada Staff Dus registreer je nu op: LlamadaWiki.nl! :Ik zag dat je hier actief bent, misschien een idee om naar Llamada te gaan, daar is meer activiteit. Jillids aug 10, 2010 11:05 (UTC) ::Bedankt voor het mooie aanbod, maar op Wikistad heb ik toch m'n hart verloren :p net zoals ik tegen Pierlot zei op de Fictieve Landen wiki. Ik pik hier gewoon rustig m'n ouwe dingetjes op en zo... Maar veel succes nog met Llamada, ik heb er ff rondgeneusd en 't ziet er heel leuk uit! Echocho aug 10, 2010 11:09 (UTC) :::Erg jammer, is er iets wat nog kan doen wat je overhaalt? Jillids aug 10, 2010 11:15 (UTC) :::: Sorry, maar ik ben bang van niet :s (altijd al koppig geweest). Maar bekijk het zo: wie weet wordt deze wiki weer beetje bij beetje actief! :D Ik hoop alvast je hier nog te zien, en met je eens te mogen samenwerken. :) Echocho aug 10, 2010 11:18 (UTC) ::::: Ik zie geen reden om hier terug te keren, llamada is op alle punten suprieur. Jillids aug 10, 2010 17:03 (UTC) :::::: Dat klinkt lekker fascistisch :D. Wel jammer, maar 't ga je goed, op welke wiki dan ook... Echocho aug 10, 2010 17:11 (UTC) ::::::: Bedankt! Jij ook. Jillids aug 11, 2010 09:39 (UTC) Gangsters Je verhaal over de gangsters is echt ongelovelijk mooi. Ik ben sprakeloos van verbijstering en lof. Komt er ooit nog een vervolg? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 12, 2010 10:55 (UTC) :Deze vreemdeling zou een kleine rondleiding wel op prijs kunnen stellen. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 12, 2010 11:10 (UTC)